


His Eye Has Not Stopped Twitching

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [22]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doriber: He just started and he’s already rhyming what the fuck, I think we went like twenty entire words without a rhyme and now it’s just</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: it happens when he gets emotional sometimes</p><p>Lagayette: i’m recording this to save it, herc go</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: on it</p><p>Lagayette: “Ay, hey yo samuel, haven’t we settled this before<br/>I mean, you’re not reading a manual, and I’m here to settle the score<br/>So you’re finally ready to meet me like a man and look me in the eye<br/>But shouldn’t you be listening to me in order to stand up and reply”</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: i would love to say I can’t believe alex is still salty about seaburry being a wimp over two hundred years ago, but I’m also not in any way surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eye Has Not Stopped Twitching

**Author's Note:**

> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Skylar = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Theodosia Prevost Burr = Theodora "Dori" Bercer = DoriBer  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> George Washington = George Warner = Gwar

**Adotfightme:** Guys today is the day I achieve one of my dreams

 **Gwar:** You’re not fighting King George

 **Adotfightme:** and why the fuck not

 **Gwar:** There are so many reasons, first being the fact that he’s the coach

 **Jdotlaw:** Sir, I get it, but does that mean you’re going to fight him

 **Gwar:** The coaches are not permitted to participate in the debates, even against each other

 **Nelsonma:** lame

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** does everyone have their uniforms

 **Tomjemmings:** yeah

 **Angelsky:** everyone on this end does

 **Jdotlaw:** u guys are gonna give alex a heart attack

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I know ;)

 **Gwar: @tailorsoldierspy** why is mine different than i remember?

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @gwar** I made yours more akin to a dress uniform, sir

 **Lagayette:** I am not r e a d y for that sight

 **Angelsky:** neither am i tbh

 **Gwar:** I’m both flattered and bothered by you saying that

 **Angelsky:** deal with it sir

 **Jdotlaw: @gwar** have you made up your mind yet

 **Gwar:** AFTER THE DEBATE

 **Tomjemmings:** Made up your mind about what

 **Adotfightme:** you’ll find out later

 **Nelsonma:** who here is ready to get in formation

 **Angelsky:** is everyone walking in together or just the debate team

 **Gwar:** It’s meant to be just the debate team, but if we’re all dressed to match, no one will notice

 **Morelikedamnilton;** I get to be part of the action for once, I’m so excited

 **Colderthancold:** It’s just the introduction of the team and topic

 **Doriber:** as a man who held a rank, you don’t understand

 **Jdotlaw:** are we going to fall into rank or just go in casually?

 **Gwar:** go for whatever feels comfortable

 **Lagayette:** do you have any idea of what the topic will be?

 **Gwar:** No, but if George had any say, it’s going to be one that’s meant to shock us a little bit

 **Morelikedamnilton:** what kind of reactions did you get when you declared the team

 **Gwar:** Great ones, now, I’ll see you all in my office in about ten minutes, and then from there we’ll go to the lecture hall for the introductory meeting

\---

 **Jdotlaw:** DID U SEE THEIR FACES WHEN WE WALKED IN

 **Adotfightme:** did u see mine

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why did they split us up **@Gwar**

 **Gwar:** the three debaters are meant to go on their own and prepare by themselves

 **Colderthancold:** did you know about this, sir

 **Gwar:** We declare to the board of the competition, and the coaches find out at each debate

 **Jdotlaw:** do u think i could get away with challenging lee to a duel again

 **Adotfightme:** do it

 **Gwar:** absolutely not

 **Angelsky:** I can’t believe they actually wore red coats

 **Doriber:** we’re literally wearing the uniform of the continental army we have no room to talk

 **Angelsky:** yeah but at least we’re obvious about it, they’re just wearing modern sports coats that just so happen to be red

 **Nelsonma:** we look better

 **Lagayette:** T R U

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme @nelsonma @colderthancold** so how are the preparations going

 **Colderthancold:** I’m sitting in between Alexander and Maria to prevent anything untowards from happening, but other than that, pretty well

 **Jdotlaw:** are you guys actually doing anything

 **Adotfightme:** no, but i really want to be doing maria

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you guys need to stop

 **Nelsonma:** probably, but we can rely on burr to protect us from ourselves

 **Tomjemmings: @adotfightme** wait ur actually trusting burr for something

 **Adotfightme:** why, yes i am i’m trusting him to kick george-io’s team’s ass in this debate

 **Adotfightme:** but i am really hoping he fails at this current mission

 **Doriber:** just try to go for aaron instead

 **Adotfightme:** did u just tell me to try to have sex with ur husband

 **Doriber:** eh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** why do u encourage him like this

 **Doriber:** might help relieve the tension

 **Nelsonma:** i’m down

 **Jdotlaw:** NO u guys are meant to be preparing for a debate not fucking each other’s brains out

 **Gwar:** DESIST THIS TALK IMMEDIATELY

 **Adotfightme:** Yes, your excellency

 **Gwar:** We’ll see you three at the debate, until that time, please talk face to face like actual human beings

 **Colderthancold:** Of course, sir.

\---

 **Lagayette:** I’m just saying george’s ass looks really great in those pants

 **Angelsky:** his coat covers his ass

 **Lagayette:** but i just know

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I do not doubt

 **Doriber:** aren’t u meant to be loyal to only ur husband and his date mates

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I am, but that doesn’t prevent me from admiring a fine specimen

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the debate’s about to start, shhh

 **Jdotlaw:** they’re not actually talking though

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** doesn’t matter, the sentiment is the same

 **Mamjer:** I cannot believe that the first debate is about the reynold’s pamphlet

 **Morelikedamnilton:** and against seaburry, lee, and arnold of all people

 **Lagayette:** if you’ve been paying attention to george, you’d have notice that his eye has not stopped twitching since we walked into this room

 **Doriber:** oh my god, you’re right

 **Tomjemmings:** Shhh, guys, it’s starting

 **Morelikedamnilton:** okay, but is anyone else from their team here, or did they just bring the three that were most likely to cause gwash physical pain

 **Angelsky:** I don’t see anyone, sooo…

 **Jdotlaw:** haha, it looks like seabury is the one that’s going to be doing most of the talking

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why do you say that?

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s the only one with any notes in front of him, and at least he’s had some sort of back and forth with alex before. I dueled Lee bc alex wasn’t allowed to, but honestly even Arnold hasn’t ever debated alex in any form before, but he knows alex enough that he’s not going to want to

 **Morelikedamnilton:** they look like they’ve given up hope

 **Angelsky:** yeah but with those looks seabury keeps shooting george-io, it looks like he’s gonna try anyways

 **Doriber:** this isn’t going to last very long

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I was looking forward to an actual argument, but now we just get to watch alex rip seabury apart

 **Jdotlaw:** again

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** at least he’ll look good while doing it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** doesn’t he always tho

 **Angelsky:** truuuuuuuuuu

 **Tomjemmings:** why does seabury think that saying they’ve argued over a different topic before is a good way to start this

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** the moment alex starts rhyming i’m beatboxing

 **Jdotlaw:** G O O D

 **Morelikedamnilton:** that’s the shit i like

 **Doriber:** aww, aaron’s trying to start it off on a polite note

 **Mamjer:** nah, i think he was just preparing them for alex

 **Angelsky:** even burr knows that alex isn’t gonna let this one go

 **Doriber:** He just started and he’s already rhyming what the fuck, I think we went like twenty entire words without a rhyme and now it’s just

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it happens when he gets emotional sometimes

 **Lagayette:** i’m recording this to save it, herc go

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** on it

 **Lagayette:** “Ay, hey yo samuel, haven’t we settled this before  
I mean, you’re not reading a manual, and I’m here to settle the score  
So you’re finally ready to meet me like a man and look me in the eye  
But shouldn’t you be listening to me in order to stand up and reply”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i would love to say I can’t believe alex is still salty about seaburry being a wimp over two hundred years ago, but I’m also not in any way surprised

 **Angelsky:** they all look on the verge of tears

 **Jdotlaw:** I wonder if they’re getting flashback

 **Doriber:** probably, alex is a little triggering in that regard

 **Jdotlaw:** shit son did seabury just shed a tear

 **Lagayette:** “And hey man I get it, I know it’s real hard  
To go up against me even after you’ve been scarred  
But the only point here that I’m trying to prove is this  
The pamphlet is and never was any of your goddamn business”

 **Angelsky:** i mean that was some great delivery, but like, alex made it everyone’s business

 **Morelikedamnilton:** don’t poke holes in your own team’s argument

 **Jdotlaw:** alex is probs just giving seabury some leverage so this is satisfying on some level at least

 **Tomjemmings:** I really hate to admit it, but you’re probably right

 **Mamjer:** he used to do this to you all the time

 **Tomjemmings:** he did NOT

 **Mamjer:** yeah, he did, sorry

 **Tomjemmings:** omg

 **Lagayette:** “Oh, so you’re saying I’m the one that made it publicized  
Step back a sec, and wait, cuz eventually you’ll realize  
That yeah, you might be right, but into a corner I was backed  
There weren’t that many options, it was bite back or be attacked”

 **Morelikedamnilton:** fuck james monroe honestly

 **Angelsky:** SHIT HE’S TRYING TO GO FOR MARIA, IS SHE JUST GONNA TAKE THAT

 **Jdotlaw:** ALEX BETTER DEFEND HER HONOR, not that she’s not capable of doing it on her own, but alex has some mad flow rn

 **Lagayette:I** am perfectly aware I took Maria and my wife down with me  
That’s not something you forget nor do I want to honestly  
The problem here isn’t with me or them, it’s with you  
Because apparently you look at me and your priorities get skewed”

 **Mamjer:** I think they gave up

 **Doriber:** i don’t blame them though

 **Angelsky:** i’m kind of disappointed that we didn’t get to hear maria or aaron tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I mean same, but this is still pretty neat

 **Jdotlaw:** they don’t score based on group participation, do they

 **Tomjemmings:** not that we know of? I mean, if they do, we’re screwed

 **Mamjer:** they’re not much better off in that regard

 **Morelikedamnilton:** let’s see how alex closes this

 **Lagayette:** Oh, you’re giving up, i’m sorry but I think you’re a little late  
You quit now and your team looks a lot less than great  
But I mean, unsurprising, considering who’s there grinning  
After all, look at history, between the two of us, we’re the ones winning

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** DaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM

 **Lagayette:** that was beautiful, george looks like he might shed a tear

 **Tomjemmings:** i mean, his son just ripped about four men he hates

 **Jdotlaw:** imma a little hot and bothered rn not gonna lie

 **Morelikedamnilton:** is this how u felt when i got to monroe

 **Jdotlaw:** yeaaaa

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex is about to have one hell of a night goddamn

 **Doriber:** can i watch

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no

 **Jdotlaw:** alex would probably be into, but what lizzie says goes

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Lagayette: @jdotlaw @morelikedamnilton** alex is on his way over consider urselves warned

 **Angelsky:** the warning was more for us than for them, right?

 **Mamjer:** presumably

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** DO U GUYS FUCKING SEE WHAT IS HAPPENING

 **Colderthancold:** If you’re talking about the sexually charged pile of people on the floor, I’m really trying to avoid looking at that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** NO U FUCK FACE I MEAN GEORGE SQUARED

 **Lagayette:** George squared?

 **Angelsky:** somebody stop the quartet they need to see this

 **Tomjemmings:** washington is just gOING FOR IT

 **Colderthancold:** I cannot believe george-io just called gwash powerless

 **Lagayette:** that man holds so much power in his pinky finger I cannot

 **Doriber:** “How does it feel to look at the disaster your country has become and know you are powerless to stop it, are you ready to come crawling back to me? You’ll make such a pretty picture on your knees, George.”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** what the fuck is this relationship

 **Angelsky:** I want to say insane spurned ex-lover but did they even meet in real life ever

 **Mamjer:** i have no clue

 **Lagayette:** I mean, he’s not wrong

 **Jdotlaw:** what did we miss

 **Doriber:** damn, gwash is going for it “Well excuse me, your majesty, but seeing as we’re both citizens of the same country, I don’t think you have the much room to talk.”

 **Adotfightme:** l o l

 **Doriber:** Why does george-io think that telling gwash he is powerless is going to change anything, it’s not like he’s in that much better of a position

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** wait, gwash looks like he’s come to a decision

 **Colderthancold:** his shoulders are doing the “I’m your general” thing

 **Lagayette:** do u think **@adotfightme @tailorsoldierspy @jdotlaw**

 **Angelsky:** WTF DO U MEAN GWASH IS RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of those versus okay, bc i was frigging terrified when I realized I wanted Alex to rap something that wasn't in the show lol
> 
> 177(6) Verse News:  
> \-----DonOsservatore is running the fandub of the series, I wrote an original drabble to audition with, so check it out  
> \----------http://donosservatore.tumblr.com/FandubbingFanfiction
> 
> Me News:  
> \-----I've realized I'm not a total fail when it comes to writing raps, I think, I hope  
> \-----Challenge me to write them pls, I feel like I'm going to have fun with them
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read, and I would really love to hear what you thought!!!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
